Papa Port
by Shiloh 1990
Summary: As Port comes back to Beacon after an unsuccessful hunt. He comes across one of his students crying.


**This is my first fanfic ever so please review. I do not own RWBY.**

It had been a long hard day for Professor Peter Port. The ursa he had been tracking for hours in hopes of catching it for his class had slipped away into the forest of Forever Fall. Realizing it would be dark soon Port decided that it was best to head back to the campus. After all even the most expiresed huntsmen such as him wasn't dumb enough to try and track a Grimm at night where it had the advantage.

"I suppose this means I will have to breakout the old textbooks for class tomorrow," he said with a sigh. Port hated the textbooks and tried to avoid using them as much as possible. The books certainly had some useful information, but Port felt that the best way to teach his students was to have a blend of hands on experience and tell them of his own.

As the shadows lengthen he made his way back to Beacon, remembering the glory days of his youth. He had been a huntsman for fifty years now fighting and wining against all kinds of Grimm. His students didn't seem to believe him when he told them the story about how he defeated a Goliath singlehanded, though to be fair he wouldn't have believed it himself.

He paused for a moment when he heard a noise in the bushes. Focusing on his hearing he could hear someone was crying. Port crept over to the bushes and peaked through them to see one of his favorite third year students, Velvet Scarlatina. She was sobbing quietly; no doubt someone bullied the poor fanuis girl. This caused the old professor to frown a bit; he didn't understand why people picked on the girl so much. Velvet was powerful and skilled in the arts of dust manipulation; she was a valuable assist in battle. Seeing her ears twitch in his direction Port decided to walk over and see if he could comfort the girl.

Velvet quickly dabbed away her tears as she heard him approach. When she looked up and sough that it was him the wariness in her eyes vanished and was replaced with a look of relief. Port had become something of a mentor, well more like crazy uncle, to all the members of team CFVY. Giving them advice, showing them some of his techniques, and most important, becoming a trusted confidant. The old man simple walked up and sat down next to her without saying a thing.

"Was it CRDL again," he prompted.

"No sir. They've been living me alone for the past few weeks now. It was one of the new exchange students from Atlas, he called me a filthy animal," she replied.

Port let out a sigh at that not really surprised; Atlas was the most segregated of the four kingdoms. Ironwood had been working hard to include fanuis in Citadel academy, but he had been fighting an uphill battle for the past ten years. Not even a tenth of the students in the academy where fanuis. Making a mental note to inform James of one of his student's misconduct, he put an arm around the young girl and gave her a hug. She gave him an appreciable smile and returned it. There was only one thing left to do.

"Now tell me who this scoundrel is," Port ordered.

Velvet hesitated for a moment before she told him.

Joseph Beck was have a good day. He had trounced all of his opponents in his sparing matches, and he had put some fanuis filth in her place. Then without warning the door he was walking by suddenly opened and he was yanked into a dark room. The door slammed shut behind him and he was looking into the angry eyes of the CFY of team CFVY.

Outside in the hallway Peter Port casually leaned on the door with his arms crossed. The girlish screams emitting from his study hall caught the attention of a few of the students, but a glare from Port sent them all squaring away. Ozpin paused as he walked by and gave him a raised an eyebrow in question.

"Do I want to know," he asked.

"No."

With a shrug Ozpin went on his way and Port suppressed a chuckle as he continued to listen to the screams inside his classroom. It was a good twenty minutes before the door opened and Beck was thrown out into the hall looking very much worse for wear. Cocoa and the others came out and without a word walked off to their dorm room. Port let out a sigh and picked Beck up taking him to the medical wing.

"Why do I always pick up the mess," he muttered.

 **I noticed that there aren't that many Professor Port fics and decided to make this little one shot. I like to think that each professor takes a team from each year under their wing and become their personal mentors. I would love to see a bit more of him and the other professors in action in Volume 3. Please leave a review and any suggestions.**


End file.
